<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny 2: Shadowborn by Silver_Siren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399215">Destiny 2: Shadowborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren'>Silver_Siren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny 2: A Realm Beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the crisis with Omega has ended, there is no rest for the weary. With the arrival of other residents of the world from which Omega hailed, it is obvious that something else is still amiss, in addition to the usual problems in the Solar System. However, as more begin to arrive, it becomes obvious that this is no small issue...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny 2: A Realm Beyond [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear, I feel as if I've stepped into some long-lost Allagan relic… 'tis plain to see why you care so deeply for this… 'Traveler' of yours." Alphinaud mused as he walked into the Hangar. </p><p> </p><p>"And to have a veritable army of what are basically your equivalent of our Warrior of Light… hm, I do wonder how Selenie would feel about that?" Alisaie wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of friends, where is your friend Drake? I did not see him when you came to escort my dear sister and I out of the Infinite Forest…" Alphinaud asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He went down to the Farm to help facilitate the formation and set up relations between the House of Light and the people that live there. It's fine, we'll find a new leader." Anya answered. Ravana chirped in delight. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally, at least <em> some </em>of them are coming around… doubt we'll be able to win all of them over, but something is better than nothing." She mused. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't sell yourself short, Lady Ravana. Seeing one of their own wielding the Light really helps Master Mithrax's case." Alphinaud pointed out. Ravana let out a flustered chirp. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a lady, and Mithrax isn’t a ‘Master’, he’s a <em> Kell! </em>” She insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Alphinaud smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies, but still, I should like to meet this Mithrax myself at some point. First, however, I intend to keep my promise to Sir Osiris and Lady Sagira, and introduce myself to your current leaders." He stated. Kayden snorted, and even Anya couldn't resist a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You're quite the respectful young man. It's hard to believe you're related to that little firecracker next to you at all." The Herald of Shinryu admitted. Alisaie huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, my brother, the beloved diplomat! Just because I prefer to settle my disputes with my blade doesn't mean I'm any less valuable than him!" She snapped. Kayden put his hands out in a placating gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, no one's saying that kinda thing! Not at all! Anya's just pointing out differences in your personalities, that's all! She's not saying that one of you is better than the other!" He insisted. Alisaie scoffed, but said nothing else. Alphinaud sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"There is a time for words, and a time for wrath. And, besides that, Alisaie's temper is <em> nothing </em>compared to our dear Warrior of Light." He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"On <em> that, </em>we can agree. Selenie's answer to most problems is to stab them with her spear. What she can't stab, she'll find some other way to kill. And she has more than enough bite to match her bark." Alisaie added. Kayden blinked behind his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>"...Uhhh… she sounds terrifying… I hope I don't piss her off…" He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if I understand correctly, you can be brought back to life indefinitely, so long as you have your little mechanical friend and your gifts, correct? Even if Selenie <em> were </em>to kill you, it would not be your final death. Also, if she sees that you have assisted both my sister and I, she will be a bit more willing to stay her spear, so to speak. She isn't a mindless weapon of death and destruction, necessarily-she can be reasoned with. She’s just quicker to turn to violence than either Alisaie or myself.” Alphinaud assured.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Yeah, because knowing she's slightly less psycho than the Hive is supposed to be reassuring…" </em>Shen muttered. Alisaie sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Even for the likes of my dear brother, putting Selenie into words is not the easiest task. She's just simply someone you have to meet and come to your own conclusions about." The young Elezen told the Ghost. </p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough, I suppose…" Anya muttered.</p><p> </p><p><em> "As fascinating as this conversation has been, we are here. I have taken the liberty of pinging the Vanguard to inform them of our arrival." </em>Gana interjected. The Elezen twins turned and looked out the window, into the Hangar. Alisaie couldn't resist a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"While this is certainly something by Eorzean standards, I'm certain Relica would still manage to call it <em> primitive… </em>perhaps it's for the better that we left her in the Infinite Forest with that bizarre man Osiris." She mused. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Transmat at your ready." </em>Gana stated. Alphinaud swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"...I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He admitted. In a successive series of blue flashes, all seven were gone.</p><hr/><p>"I'm not sure I'll <em> ever </em> get used to the feeling of that <em> transmat </em> of yours… but at the end of the day, it's a small thing. I am your guest, after all, and let it never be said that I will let such minor grievances affect me severely." Alphinaud admitted, before gathering himself and smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“And you must be that Alphi-whatever guy the grumpy old Warlock grandpa was talking to Ikora about.” </p><p> </p><p>The group collectively turned to see none other than Cayde-6 propped up against a nearby beam, arms crossed in his usual manner, relaxed, as was his nature. Alphinaud nodded, chuckling, and bowed respectfully to the Exo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… a man made of azure metal, with a single horn upon his forehead, clad in a cloak… you must be the one they call Cayde-6. One of the three leaders of the Guardians, though, if what I’ve heard is true, you don’t exactly fit the ‘leader’ role all that well… you evidently are only here because you lost some sort of <em> dare? </em>How… odd.” Alphinaud greeted, earning a collective snort of amusement from everyone, save Cayde himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I did <em> not </em> mean to lose the Vanguard Dare, and also, <em> someone’s </em>gotta keep the mood light! Gotta make all the jokes, y’know, have fun!” He insisted. The remainder of the group burst into open laughter for a brief moment, with Cayde grumbling under his breath. After a few moments, everything settled down.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, would you be so kind as to escort me to meet your fellow Vanguard members?” The young Elezen requested. Cayde nodded, and gestured with his thumb vaguely behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, this way. Let’s go, little elf.” He pushed off of the wall, before pausing. “Oh, by the way, Shaxx wanted to see you guys. Said something about something… freaky going on out there. Something’s that’s got even <em> him </em>on edge.” </p><p> </p><p>Alphinaud blinked, and sighed. Anya hummed in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose ‘tis only fair that I receive such a name…” He mused quietly as he followed behind the Hunter Vanguard. </p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly have Lord <em> Shaxx </em>on edge?” Anya wondered quietly as Fireteam Crystallis headed over to the Crucible Master’s station.</p><hr/><p>“Ah, some of our best and brightest return! I assume Cayde relayed my message to you all?” Shaxx greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… he just said you wanted to talk to us about something that had you kinda… worried?” Kayden tried. Shaxx let out a worried sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, in truth, it is something Lord Saladin told me… and I was shown video evidence that led further credence to what he said.” He told them, voice low and ominous. Ravana crossed all four of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“And what could <em> possibly </em>put the Crucible Master himself on edge?” The Eliksni asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“A fellow Warlord, whom I, along with Lord Saladin, thought had died to a swarm of bloodthirsty Fallen. He held sovereignty over the entirety of Old Canada, all on his own. He, thankfully, was not a tyrant, and generally would mind his own business, but when provoked…” </p><p> </p><p>Shaxx nodded to Arcite, who tapped a few keys on a holographic keyboard. Blurry images of what was obviously a Titan of some sort appeared, with Arc-scorched ground and ashen remains of Fallen scattered around him. Everyone stared at the images, save the blind Terra.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fucking hell! Not hard to see how he could hold all that land by himself!” </em>Bahamut exclaimed. Fang let out a soft, nervous noise at the sight, and even Anya couldn’t help but flinch slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“...I can see why you’re concerned. He’s more than likely very out of touch with how things are in this day and age, and he’s more than capable of wrecking anything in his path.” Anya admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“He was never one to kill Guardians permanently, but the last thing I want is for Zavala to fly into a panic over this. I want you all to find him before Zavala finds out about him… and be ready for a fight. I don’t know what he’s been up to for all of these years, and by extent, I don’t know what those events have done to him.” Shaxx warned. Ravana smirked, and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one way to find out, I suppose.” The Eliksni said, before transmitting away. Terra sighed, and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ravana… We can’t leave her to her own devices.” The blind Titan muttered, before following suit. Anya muttered something in a bizarre, unfamiliar-to-most tongue under her breath, and also left!</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Fang cried, following behind, and Kayden left with naught more than a groan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Bleak Mid-Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Per Lord Shaxx's request, Fireteam Crystallis heads down to Earth to find the mysterious Warlord who has him so unnerved. Of course, they manage to find him...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, this is Old Canada… it’s pretty, even though it’s fucking freezing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bahamut mused, nestling herself into the crook of Fang’s neck. Ravana and Kayden had both enveloped themselves in Solar Light to keep warm, whilst Terra, Fang, and Anya all seemed unfazed. Snow fell all around them, and the ground was pure white-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look alive! Taken incoming!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shen exclaimed. In an instant, the collective Fireteam tensed, drawing their respective preferred weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have never felt such an intense Darkness… how many are there in this swarm?!” Terra asked, nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! Cut them down all the same!” Anya insisted as she telekinetically threw the floating katana at a Taken Knight’s head, impaling it clean through. The creature shrieked and groaned as it collapsed in on itself, perishing. Anya then recalled the blade to its position above her head.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This ain’t good… There’s too many of ‘em, and we’re runnin’ outta options!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bronzeheart told everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re gonna need a miracle-wait, Incoming surge of… holy fuck, that’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ARC LIGHT! ARC LIGHT COMING IN FROM BEHIND!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Bahamut shrieked. The five could barely move out of the way before a blinding surge of Arc Light came crashing from the heavens, incinerating the closest Taken. The storm settled, revealing a rather large, imposing figure, clad in an impressive armor set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Insurmountable Skullfort, Ruin Wings, Twilight Garrison, Dunemarchers if they were covered in Hive shit, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>and </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>the Mark of Oblivion too… nice shader, looks kinda like that Blacksmith thing Ada gives out… wait a minute… an Arc Titan wandering Old Canada on his own… decked out like this… Oh dear Traveler, this is the guy Shaxx wanted us to find!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shen realized, whispering quietly. Kayden blinked several times, and Terra took a few steps back, as did Fang. Anya seemed unfazed as ever, and Ravana tensed-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, the mystery Titan turned to face them, and cocked his head to the left in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...The fuck? Who are you? What happened? How did I get here?” He wondered, looking around a bit. The group collectively stared at him for a moment…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is he serious right now?” Kayden wondered quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, you are hopeless sometimes! You are the type of Exo that would forget to boot your optics when you wake up if I didn’t remind you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>An irritated, feminine voice scolded. The nameless Titan growled and swatted at the Ghost that appeared at his side, clad in a terrifying, almost Taken-esque looking Shell. Kayden flinched at the mere sight of the shell, which only seemed to amuse her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, let me guess… you were involved in that rather messy Taken War, weren’t you? Relax, I’m quite fine. My appearance stems from a simple mishap involving our very first battle with those little Dark gremlins.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dismissed, before flexing her fins in a way that could perhaps be best described as an expression of a sudden epiphany.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, but where </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>are </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>my manners? My name is Drakor, and my poor, unfortunate Guardian is Necro-43.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She introduced with a teasing chirp. Fang hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… 43… that would explain his memory problems…” She mused softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it’s bad enough that he seems completely oblivious to this mysterious Fallen that’s on your fireteam!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor said nonchalantly. Necro-43 suddenly snapped to attention, drawing a bizarre, Hive-tainted auto rifle from his back, eerily-blue in color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no-!” Kayden tried, before Necro unloaded the whole clip into Ravana without a second thought. There was a brief moment of tension, before her body disintegrated in a way that was all too familiar to any Guardian who could remember what they were, and by extent, any Ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, well! Isn’t this an interesting development? A Fallen blessed with the Light! I would have never guessed it was possible, but even I don’t know everything!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor mused. Necro blinked several times, watching as Ravana was brought back by a very irritated Gana. Ravana herself was also quite irritated, snarling at the Exo before her and humming with Solar Light. Drakor sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, now, it was an honest mistake! We’ve been on our own for a while, and practically every other Fallen we’ve encountered has been less than pleasant with us! You’ll have to forgive his very quick trigger finger!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you and your Guardian would do well to pay better attention, as while so far, we have yet to meet any other Eliksni blessed with the Light, many more have allied themselves with humanity. There is even a whole friendly House now, and they’ve been most helpful to us! Thanks to them, we’ve even been able to completely reclaim more land and restore it to its former glory!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gana pointed out, manifesting in a flash of Light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My, a whole friendly </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>House?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> We truly </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>been on our own for far too long… But still, it would seem those less-than-savory Taken are starting to gather again. Might we continue this conversation elsewhere?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, we could take you back to the Tower, I guess… you need a lift?” Kayden asked. Necro shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… kinda remember having some kinda ship already? I think?” He said with some uncertainty. Drakor let out an annoyed huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some kind of ship, he says! You kicked the crap out of a whole Ketch’s worth of Fallen when they were caught stealing and kidnapping from one of the smaller villages under your protection all of those years ago, and, just to spite them, you claimed their Ketch for yourself! And that’s the least of what you can do, when you remember you can do it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told him. He swatted again at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault I can’t remember shit after forty-three resets! I didn’t fucking ask to be reset this many times or jerked back to life by your sassy ass!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this! The Taken are within sight!” Anya interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then that’s our cue! Let’s go!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shen said. In a series of blue flashes, the six Guardians transmitted away, as did their respective Ghosts.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel real…” Necro muttered as he took his first steps into the Tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And yet, it is. Friendly Fallen milling about, Lord Shaxx spearheading organized live-fire training, occasionally joined by Lord Saladin… and the era of the Warlords is long over. If that old wolf can adapt to this new day and age, you can too!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor mused. Necro let out an annoyed huff, but not much else, as he seemed to just stop and stare into nothingness for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like the Gunsmith…” Anya mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah… Banshee-44, and Necro-43… those two have been around for a while, and probably are gonna be around for a while longer…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Habakiri agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this Banshee you’re talking about?” Necro asked. Anya pointed in the direction of the Gunsmith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him. Not a Guardian, but a Gunsmith more than skilled enough to earn his keep here. Lord Shaxx can fill in the rest for you, I’m sure.” She summarized. Necro once again blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that name sound familiar…” He wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A fellow Warlord who held territory in old Europe somewhere. You two never actually truly met, but your countless similarities led to enough spoken comparisons that you got some idea of who the horned idiot was.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Drakor explained cheekily. Necro nodded absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… Guess he’s over there, shouting about… whatever.” He said casually, looking over in Shaxx’s general direction. Without another word, he went over towards his fellow Warlord, leaving the remainder of the fireteam to their own devices. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>